totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Per Ankh
I decided to clean up everything. Did you clean out my talk page? Glee is Flippin Awesome! 17:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well someone wiped out my talk page. I lost all my old posts. Glee is Flippin Awesome! 17:38, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Thanks! Glee is Flippin Awesome! 17:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Per Ankh! It's me AngelofDarkness10 from deviantArt! ToxicCupcakes15 23:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay got it Hey, I just wanted to say thanks again for making me a B-Crat. I <3 Total Drama! 19:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) You know, I was thinking. We should do contests, like maybe whoever can get the most edits in a week wins a prize? I don't know. I <3 Total Drama! 22:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, we could do a featured user for the person that wins it and have an article on the main page about them, and two, we should do more advertising. I'll see what I can do over on The Total Drama Wiki, and I'll get some of my friends over here. I <3 Total Drama! 23:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I already have. A couple of days ago. The guy still hasn't responded. And me and him go way back. You think he would respond! I <3 Total Drama! 23:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Grr. These people call themselves fans of the series, but then they don't help out with a wiki about the series! I <3 Total Drama! 15:57, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on some more posters for the room names, and then I'll do them for the episode titles. I <3 Total Drama! 17:19, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I finished the room logos. I'll have them up within the hour. I <3 Total Drama! 18:08, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, they're all up. What do ya think? I <3 Total Drama! 19:02, August 15, 2011 (UTC) You know, I didn't even realize that until you told me. Honestly, I just picked random colors. I <3 Total Drama! 23:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! :D Death's Little Pony 02:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? I <3 Total Drama! 21:15, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I didn't do that. I think an unregistered user did that. /shrugs/ Sorry. I <3 Total Drama! 21:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm glad that you liked the table, and sure, I'll help with whatever I can, you only have to ask me. BTW, do you want to know something funny? I NEVER EVER watched Total Drama (It never aired in Spain ):). I started reading the story because everybody said in TvTropes how it was the best fic ever, so I gave it a try and imagined it was an original story...but I'm digressing ^^U -Arias- 09:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering...can we do episode pages for TDWT: Reducks Redux? I <3 Total Drama! 12:19, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Gosh, that's annoying when it happens. I think we should set a limit of five edits before you have to create a user account. I <3 Total Drama! 01:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, of course. It's really bad to hear what happened to Kobold. I <3 Total Drama! 14:25, August 23, 2011 (UTC) It didn't take long to make the badges, I made them when I had writer's block last night. Still not done, gonna make some for Rooms, Relationships, and more. :) Kobold Necromancer 21:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea why I got five of the 1 Edit badge, and no idea how to fix that. >< Any idea how? Kobold Necromancer 22:38, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Heh, I'll make Friendships and Attractions in due time. Just need to do something else today.Kobold Necromancer 01:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot for answering my question. I thought that it was explained in Comeback how TDA never got to happen, that's why I found a bit weird that at first Chris said it was a season between seasons, but later it was addressed as the second season. I just finished reading Comeback and started Battlegrounds. Anyway, thanks again. -Arias- 09:04, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm trying to earn the easy badges that Kobold added. I'm even earning the hard badges that I've spent days trying to get by doing those. (shrugs) Oh well. I might be going to bed soon anyway. I <3 Total Drama! 02:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I have a suggestion: we have a page of similarities to the total drama cano, but can we have the inverse? That would be, a list of references/jabs to TDA and TDWT in the story.-Arias- 12:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I will. But I can add anything, remember that I barely watched TDI -Arias- 16:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It's offical! I reached 1,000 badge points! I <3 Total Drama! 01:21, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to add a photo. I didn't really know who else Howard flirted with because I haven't finished reading the already posted chapters of TDB. I <3 Total Drama! 01:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, won't do it again ^^U -Arias- 16:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I've just fixed the Blimp Race page. Hopefully is better now. As for the picture, I was going to ask somebody else more skilled than I to do it, but in the end I decided to do it myself, so that way I could improve my nonexsitent artistic skills. Other scene I look to create (although this one is going to be a HARD one, so maybe this time I'd ask somebody else to do it) is the scene of Ezekiel and Heather being caught by Zeke's parents while making out. -Arias- 08:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on making the Lucky 2,000th edit! I <3 Total Drama! 19:48, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I guess I might have messed that up. Opps. I <3 Total Drama! 20:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) That's what I normally do. Working together on it sounds good. I <3 Total Drama! 20:45, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I wasn't sure that we had a page for it so I created that page. Thanks. I <3 Total Drama! 16:56, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I finished the edit on Returning Talents - Part 2. Your turn. I <3 Total Drama! 01:32, September 9, 2011 (UTC) TropicalSnow 01:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC)TropicalSnow from DeviantArt here! I FINALLY signed up for the Wiki after weeks of procrastination! How on Earth do you do Quotes? I've tried to make them work, but it never seems to. Can you tell me how? :P Kobold Necromancer 05:20, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I was aiming for the 100 Edit badge, but sadly, I started too late and midnight ticked by. Biggest reason I tried was because my brother had his friends over for DnD, and when those loud jerks are around, I cannot concentrate on writing my novel, so I decided to do some editing and add Related Pages to the character pages among other things. And 77? I was 23 off? Dang! XD Kobold Necromancer 21:31, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I might try for it again tonight if I cannot focus on my novel. One way or another, I gotta do writing to never lose the writing mojo. :3 Kobold Necromancer 21:36, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the episodes. I'll leave them be if you prefer me to. :) Kobold Necromancer 01:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but maybe another day I'll pick it up. Feeling kind of down today. Besides, doubt I could do 100 edits working on all of the episodes, eh? :P Kobold Necromancer 01:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I have important question! The 100 Edits in a Day Badge, is that earned by doing 100 edits within 24 hours, or is it rewarded by doing a 100 edits in the span of 12:00 AM to 11:59 PM? :) Kobold Necromancer 05:18, September 22, 2011 (UTC) *''double-checks my math''* Doh. What I meant was that you have to do the edits within the span of a day, starting from when the day officially starts to midnight. Time to aim for the gold, I am writer's blocked to hell on my novel. :) Kobold Necromancer 05:28, September 22, 2011 (UTC) The badges are giving me grief again. When I hover my cursor over them to see what they are, nothing comes up. Is that happening to you do? Gawsh, these badges hate me, despite all I do to increase their numbers and looks! Kobold Necromancer 22:20, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Guess that I forgot about it (funny thing since it's me who drew that picture ^^U). Anyway, it's already added. -Arias- 08:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you might want to prepare your notice board, hehe! Also, I'm doing that thing I talked about with you about adding pictures about the inspirations to my characters, I hope that is okay. :) Kobold Necromancer 02:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Say, has YOU got the 100 Edit badge yet? :3 Kobold Necromancer 02:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) One edit doesn't sound bad. At the rate I update, that'll probably be fitting (I gotta get the next chapter up before the month is over, I hope). By the way, what time zone does this Wikia run by? I updated at around 11 PM where I am, and my Edit A Day badge reset back to one. :( Kobold Necromancer 02:13, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sadly, I have run out of steam again, gonna try again tomorrow morning maybe. I just don't know where to do 100 simple edits. :( Kobold Necromancer 06:29, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I hadn't thought of the movie in question, but maybe it is. Nice idea. :) Kobold Necromancer 03:17, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh so like this? I hope this works. How do you change your sig? JFG107 22:05, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I thought it was a good idea, since when I'm reading the page, I sometimes like to read the chapter in question afterwards to contrast or add information. -Arias- 12:21, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Linking Bridgette on her own page was an accident on my part (oops! D:). Not quite understanding what you mean by don't link in templates. Do you mean the character info boxes or what? Alex531 22:56, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll try some of those out. My objective was to link the character pages to the List of contestant pages I made yesterday though. How about I just link to those places and leave the info boxes alone for now? Alex531 23:07, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I've given up on trying to get the Update Every Day badge. The damn thing resets back to one at odd hours; I updated once at 8 PM my time, and it had reset back then. Basically, I have no idea when the damn time limit is, and again and again, it's gyped me. I feel cheated. :PKobold Necromancer 23:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Kay, sounds good. Alex531 01:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, is it ok if I hold off on the template for a while? I still have to link all of the 40 somthing character pages to the new list of contestants page I made the other day. Then I can help more with the episodes. Alex531 01:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) The editing the plot summaries after they've been uploaded sounds fine to me. Though I feel like I should try to add my own (or would that defeat the point of the author trying to write a basic summary of the chapters)? :)Kobold Necromancer 19:56, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Just as a friend? Awwwwwww...XDD. Jokes apart, I already planned to write more episode plots...once I reread those episodes again ^^ Just as a friend? Awwwwwww...XDD. Jokes apart, I already planned to write more episode plots...once I reread those episodes again ^^ -Arias- 08:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC)